1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a hose mouthpiece, such as for a brake hose, by joining a mouthpiece body and a nipple together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hose mouthpiece, such as for a brake hose, has hitherto been manufactured by cutting, for example, a steel bar having a predetermined length into a shape having a nipple 1 to which a hose is connected, a female screw thread 2 by which the mouthpiece is connected to a nozzle member, and a seat 3 for the nozzle member, as shown in FIG. 1. This method, however, requires a lot of time and labor because of, for example, the complications involved in the formation of the nipple. Various methods have, therefore, been proposed to overcome those disadvantages. According to these methods, a mouthpiece body having a nipple holding hole and a nipple are prepared separately from each other, and the nipple is inserted into the nipple holding hole, and secured to the mouthpiece body by welding or brazing or otherwise. These methods, however, require an expensive welding or brazing apparatus, and a lot of time and labor for the welding or brazing job.